


【翻译】Cold Little Heart

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loosely Follows Canon, Non-graphic description of torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 沉默变得越来越沉重，因此她终于注意到每个人都在盯着她看。她意识到她的手紧紧抓着控制台以至于指关节都变白了，她的下巴因为太长时间紧咬牙关而疼痛。幸运的是，没有人说什么。又名第三季末尾对Sara的角色研究。
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance (past), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】Cold Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Little Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725361) by [Leolaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolaws/pseuds/Leolaws). 



> 译者：这是我最喜欢的一篇同人之一，作为Nyssara和Avalance两对cp的爱好者我非常喜欢本文对这两对cp的描写，既没有落入无聊的狗血三角窠臼，也没有让Sara有脚踏两只船之嫌。作为Avalance粉丝，尽管本文有Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance（past）内容，但是丝毫不影响作为Avalance同人的优秀，反而是让Sara意识她对Ava的感情，升华了Avalance的关系。而作为Nyssara粉，尽管最终cp不是Nyssara，但本文对Nyssara的感情的理解实在深刻，每次都能看哭我。对于Nyssa和Sara来说，她们两人的关系已经是过去时，但是那份爱依旧是不变的，Nyssa和Sara依旧会爱着彼此，无论是什么形式的爱，无论是否在一起。而LoT的沙雕儿童欢乐群戏路线（以及PG12的分级）尽管另辟蹊径表现不俗，对于人物形象的刻画也就止步于此不可能再深再黑暗了，而绿箭剧集极度男性视角只顾着用女性角色给绿箭铺路，Sara作为绿箭宇宙中人物经历最丰富、刻画最出彩的角色（几乎可以说没有之一），她在明日传奇和绿箭里缺失的角色剖析和复杂性在本文中被作者刻画得淋漓尽致，满足我对明日传奇还有绿箭的遗憾，也是为什么我翻译出来的原因之一。最后，尽管有Nyssaal Ghul/Sara Lance（past）内容这依旧是一部很棒的作品，但是再次预警，不能接受的请退出。M级因为非具体的拷打内容。

她猛地惊醒过来。她仍在喘息，喉咙里卡住了一声尖叫。没有什么是说得通的，黑暗正在压迫着她，她试图把指甲掐在手掌里去 **感受** 什么，但是没有用。她的思维陷入了一种奇怪的蛰伏中，因为恐惧和惊慌而冻结。她甚至没有注意到灯又亮了。

”Lance船长，” 这个声音很熟悉，几乎穿透了她的阴霾，但这还不足以让她走出她的阴霾。她僵住了，半坐着，几乎无法呼吸，眼睛睁得大大的。她看到的不是她的房间，而只是阴影，那些她想要忘记却又似乎无法忘记的东西。她能闻到鲜血、钢铁和尘埃的气味，她不在乘波号上，她回到了 **记忆里** 。

**牢房里很冷，而无论她怎么努力，都无法透过窗户的栅栏看到天空。每一次呼吸都很疼，她的背部裂开，鲜血直流，她希望能忍受那痛苦，但她做不到。她能感觉到有人在注视着她的一举一动。她四肢无力地躺着，被铁链困在牢房里，只能用手腕支撑着。她几小时前就放弃了爬起来的打算。她唯一知道表明时间流逝的迹象是月光，随着她的呼吸变得越来越浅，月光变得越来越暗淡。她认为这是她活该。失败在这里不是一个选项，她知道如果她屈服了，她永远不会赢得他们的尊重。但知道她的爱人正在看着并不能使这一切变得更容易。**

就好像她仍能感觉到她的背部又在流血，被鞭子撕开。她记得所有的一切，从她导师隐藏的失望到拉斯冷酷的残忍，或者更糟糕的是，当她被一鞭一鞭地抽打时，Nyssa眼中的痛苦。她不应该看着她，她应该闭上眼睛，转过头去，但拉斯·奥·古想让她知道，她的错误会伤害她的情人。

“Lance船长。要我打电话给Sharpe探员吗? ” 她几乎吓得魂飞魄散。Sara的视线清晰了起来，她突然吸了一口气，感到头晕目眩。她的手在颤抖，她几乎能感觉到背上的伤疤在燃烧。她几乎可以感觉到轻如羽毛的吻落在伤疤上，一个本不需要的无声的道歉。她用膝盖抵住胸口，双手抱着头。

“船——”

“不，Gideon。”她顿住了。Sara轻微颤抖着。吸气，呼气。“谢谢。”

然后沉默接管了房间，她没有动，也不敢动。她已经很久没有梦见过Nyssa了，她不知怎么有点内疚。就像她已经忘记她了。当然，这些记忆并不受欢迎。但是仍然。她不大记得复活前她的生活了。这是最奇怪的事情。记忆就在那里，但是很遥远，感觉就像发生在别人身上一样。就像在看电影一样。她已经和这些记忆疏远了，但是她仍然记得那恐惧、痛苦、绝望和内疚。这个梦太逼真，太真实了。她无法逃避。

她想知道为什么她突然想起这样的刑罚。她知道这与马勒斯有关，因为他对她的影响。他企图让她不得安宁。她讨厌承认这个，但这招确实管用。她害怕睡着。她害怕她将要看到的，害怕她将要感受到的。她不想记起来——不认为她可以处理这件事，至少现在不行。他们不能让她感情用事。她需要保持冷静沉着。她不能让自己去想Nyssa——那是一团糟，她不能去想，因为她害怕会分崩离析。她现在只是勉强维持。

她没有继续睡觉。相反，她盯着墙壁，竭尽全力不去想任何事情。她的心率并没有减缓，她感到恶心，但她尽可能平稳地呼吸。她想拿起手机联系她，但是这对探员不公平。她可能在和她约会，但是这个女人还没有签字加入她的破事里。而且说实话，不管看起来有多难她都应该自己解决这个问题。因为如果她做不到，他们就都完了，不是吗？如果这么容易就能进入她的大脑，那么马勒斯甚至不需要努力。

尽管如此，她还是精疲力尽。那些梦（记忆）每天晚上都会出现，她无法逃避。Ava……Ava的出现确实有所帮助，但并没有阻止噩梦的发生，而Sara也厌倦了把噩梦藏起来。特别是隐瞒并不那么奏效的时候。

（而Ava，谢天谢地，但是她知道，Sara能从她的眼睛里看出来——尽管她没有问。）

所以她在做她最擅长的事情，她在逃避。承认自己有个问题就是承认自己的弱点，而她无法忍受，所以她躲起来，起床去了训练室。Gideon一句话也不说，但她反正还是能听得到她，她能感受到那失望。这是她所知道的唯一方法，她狠狠击打着训练假人，超过了必要的程度。直到她不记得自己在逃避什么。直到她的背不再感觉像被撕裂开来，鲜血直流。直到她感觉不到她肩膀上Nyssa的泪水。

当她回到现实，她全身发疼，终于平静下来可以正常呼吸了。她转过身，看到Amaya站在门口，用她的那种眼神看着她，让你感到内疚，同时又感到被关心。她什么都不用说，一切都写在那个更年长的女人脸上，而金发女子不想知道。其实是不能，因为她才刚刚开始摆脱那些想法，现在怎么办？她的下巴咬得紧紧的，然后她转过身——她不曾从战斗中逃跑，但她知道那些战斗是她选择的——朝着鲑鱼爬梯走去，她实在不应该爬上去，但却忍不住。所有 一切都很痛苦，但是在架子上感觉很好，这样她就不会看到她朋友眼中的失望。

再次独自一人的时候她才会停下来，她跳回地面，几乎差点倒下。她已经上气不接下气了，而且她也不认为自己能够很快站起来，但她能够再次摆脱那些梦了。直到她身后传来传送门打开的声音，天哪，但是她无处可逃。

“做过头了？” 那语气很轻松，带着挑逗，但Sara无法面对她，当她一脸戏弄的样子时不行。而且她现在觉得失去了控制权。她的情绪是如此浮于表面，她几乎可以感觉到眼睛开始充满泪水。她咽了口唾沫，只是及时勉强露出笑容。

“得保持体形。” 虽然她的眼神并不是完全这个意思但她目前会接受这个说法的。她能从Ava的眼神中看到她轻微的犹豫，但她们的关系并没有那么深，她不能把她的破事告诉她——至少现在还不能。

“不过我很确定在健身后你应该是站着的。” 轻微的戏弄又回来了，Ava脸上的微笑是温柔的，有点害羞——好像她还不确定在Sara身边该如何随意表现。这并不困扰她。

“怎么，你以为我就不能把你屁股揍开花了吗？” 她脸上的笑容变得更加真实，她站了起来——即使她需要靠着梯子来保持平衡。这有点可悲，但老实说，她太累了以至于根本不在乎。

“你可以试试。不过，这样做也不太公平。” 她想要打她只为了证明她可以，但是现在已经超出了她的极限。所以她撅起嘴，很容易陷入这种她平时喜欢的来回调情。但是这让她想起了另一段时光，一个突然的记忆，一个坏笑的Nyssa站在她身边，洋洋得意。

把Ava比作一段记忆是不公平的，尤其是一段不属于她的记忆。她觉得自己与它如此遥远，就像在看一张照片，然而这却是她所能看到的一切。她爱人脸上的光彩，她眼中闪耀的光芒，还有她自己无限快乐的笑容。

“Sara？”那声音比预想的要近得多，她后退了一点，正好看到Ava脸上闪过一丝受伤的神情。罪恶感再次蔓延开来，她想知道——这不是第一次了——自己到底能逃多远。

“对不起，我刚才有点迷失在自己想法里。” 她太不公平了，Ava值得比这更好的——比她更好的。但是她很自私，一直都是，她不再继续，凝视着她爱人的脸庞，她的脸温柔了一点。

“你还好吗？”她的声音里充满了担心让Sara想要哼出声，因为已经有很长一段时间没有人真正关心她了，她不记得那是什么感觉了。当然，她的团队在乎，用他们的方法关心她，但这是不同的。Ava看着她，仿佛她是这个房间里最完美的东西，这 **太过了** 。让她想逃离。她想哭。这是一种自从她复活以来从未经历过的感觉，让她感到害怕。

“嗯，我很好，只是……你知道，整件‘恶魔想要摧毁所有时间’这件事。” 她在转移话题，Ava清楚，但她还是任她转移话题。老天啊，她配不上她，但是她还是情不自禁地为她在这里而感到高兴。

“我敢肯定，你不吃早餐也没什么帮助。” Ava很擅长这个，Sara想，远离沉重的事情只因为她不想谈论它。很棒的女朋友，那种带回家见父母的，那种她父亲可能会真正接受的，还有L——不，不要想这个。

“这么说你 **确实** 了解我。” Sara调戏回去，因为这很容易，几乎就像她脸上绽放的微笑一样容易。她很擅长用假笑来掩饰自己，她认为——她知道这不管用，她能从Ava的表情中看出来，但这个女人总是太善良而不愿提起。

“好吧，来吧，我的意思是，除非你不能走路。” 戏弄的语气又回来了，Sara忍不住大笑起来，这是她现在能做到的最发自内心的短暂爆发。而且，如果她假装跛行只是因为Ava会用手臂环绕住她的腰，那么它总是额外好处。“虽然我无法想象燕麦片有什么好吃的。”

Sara戳了戳她的肋骨，因为她想这么做，这次轮到Ava笑了，而Sara只是盯着她看。她很漂亮，Sara想，而且她身上有一种完全让人分心的光芒，她忍不住有点怨恨——因为这让她觉得自己没有价值，她非常希望自己能配得上她。

谢天谢地，她们到达厨房时，厨房已经没有人了，Ava把她放在她专属椅子上。Sara做了个鬼脸，把胳膊肘重重搁在桌子上，只是盯着探员在食物制造机上的快速操作。所有这一切都有一种可怕的家庭气氛，这让Sara开心的同时也让她害怕。她通常不允许自己有这样的时刻——至少在她死后复活后不行——忧郁的情绪突然袭击了她。她想起了比这更好的日子——尽管那些日子很难详细地记起来。

“一碗非常清淡的燕麦片。” 碗被轻轻地放在她面前，她微笑着表示感谢，抓起勺子，赶走一切有关童年的想法。那些想法已经不再是她的了。

“你知道这是最健康的早餐之一，对吧？” 她的声音里充满了挑逗，毫无餐桌礼仪地把一勺食物塞进嘴里。Ava做了个鬼脸，几乎笑了起来。她吞了一口，又舀起另一勺，而期间那女人盯着Sara的滑稽动作，一点也不为所动。

“哦，我知道。这是你第五次告诉我了。” Ava面无表情，但船长可以看到她眼中的火花。“令人困惑的是，在这样的技术条件下，你竟然会选择这种平淡无味的东西。我是说，你至少可以加点蜂蜜。该死，或者加些浆果。”

”跟我的腹肌说去吧。” 她满嘴是燕麦地低喃回应，但她恋人脸上的表情不是厌恶，而是饥渴。Sara知道不是为了食物。她坏笑起来。

“我——好吧——我想你说得——有道理。” 高个女人结巴起来，她吃完最后一口，推开了盘子。Ava脸红了，她脸上的表情是如此诱人，以至于Sara忍不住继续。令她仍然困惑的是，她们对彼此的身体了解得足够透彻的时候，探员对性还是那么害羞。这很可爱，振奋人心——让她想起了她和Nyssa的早期关系，那时她对性还很害羞。但是她摒弃了这想法，因为那已经结束翻篇了。取而代之的是，她倾身靠在桌子上。她的运动胸罩很好地展示了她的优点，她并没有错过 Ava 的眼神是如何微微转向她们的。这就对了。

“看到你喜欢的了吗？” 她咧着嘴笑着，笑得厚颜无耻，但是她情不自禁。Ava脸色变得通红，她的眼睛猛地向上看去，捕捉到了Sara的坏笑。

“Sara！” 她忍不住大笑起来，探员声音中带着的轻微冒犯意思，让她觉得好笑极了。她也知道那不是真的，因为不到一周前，这个金发女子还在用嘴唇膜拜她的乳房。事实上，她更愿意回到那个时候。可能是一起洗澡的那时候。

“哦，别生气宝贝，我也喜欢你的。” 她眨了眨眼，已经可以看到Ava的舌头开始打结。调情让她感觉更好，直到她们被打断。

“船长，我想我们有一个——”Nate冲了进来，然后在看到她们的时候突然停了下来。Sara稍稍皱了皱眉，坐回作为，朝着她恋人的方向快速微笑了一下，然后转向那个男人，责备着自己的表情。

“什么事，Nate？” 好吧，如果她有点生气，谁又能怪她呢？她知道淋浴是别想了，正如她从眼角瞥见看到Ava正起身。她想要阻止她，但是那个女人已经咕哝着道歉，走在穿过传送门的半路上了。那东西一关上，Sara就在椅子上蜷缩了起来，叹了口气。“Nate？”

“对了，对不起——”

“Nate，你的头发怎么了？” 她现在看着他，肯定有什么不一样了。她不能准确地猜测是什么，但是看起来不是应该有的样子。

“好吧，这就是我想和你说的。我们有个新的时间错误。”老天啊，就这一次，她希望自己能休息一下。

***

她留在船上。Nate对摇滚乐的热情是一个完美的掩护，不管怎样她更愿意关注死亡图腾。她发现自己比其他人更加好奇——尽管这种好奇不会持续太久。她与灵魂打交道的经历老实讲已经够长了，她不需要在自己的超自然破事体验简历中再加上鬼魂。如果说有什么区别的话，那就她比Ray还吓得不轻。

尽管如此，这仍然是个分散注意力的完美方法。她不想给Ava打电话——也不想让自己看起来那么粘人——但她也做不了什么，因为她知道自己的思想将再次变得疯狂。事实上，图腾的力量吓到了她。如果Elvis能看到他的兄弟，那就意味着她也可以……这太诱人了，以至于不需要思考。这不是一个漏洞，这只是一片混乱的菜谱。因此，当Nate请求——乞求——把图腾还给埃尔维斯，至少一晚上，她答应了。她知道她不应该答应，因为也许Darhk们会从他们手中夺走图腾；她不由得松了一口气。

她不善于应付诱惑。

她独自一人，有足够的时间睡一会儿，哪怕只是一分钟。她迫切需要一个恢复精力的打盹——尤其是在Elvis的兄弟造成的灾祸后，所以她一屁股坐在办公室的沙发上。她仍然害怕闭上眼睛，害怕她将要看到的东西，但她也知道如果她不尽快休息，她会崩溃。

沙发睡起来不够舒服，不过话又说回来，她在最糟糕的情况下也这么睡了。至少这是大脑告诉她的，但她并不真的记得。那些远离家乡的夜晚，唯一有意义的是她所感受到的恐惧。在亚马逊拖船上，在炼狱岛上，她也几乎无法入睡。但她已经不在生存模式中了，在某种程度上，情况更糟。在这五年里，她有充分的理由感到害怕：她相信自己活在借来的时间里。但是今天，她知道死亡会回来找她，她不再害怕了。她害怕的是那些回忆。

她不想要那些回忆。事实上，她宁愿与它们脱离关系。如果她坚信那些记忆不是她自己的，那么它们就更容易对付。特别是那些记忆中的一半让她感到内疚。在她死之前，她知道自己是一个非常可怕的人：挣扎在谋杀、欺骗、像懦夫一样逃跑之间。这些都不是她喜欢细想的事情，尤其是她让自己相信这复活是第二次机会的时候——一次她根本不值得拥有的机会，但无论如何都是第二次机会。

不过，她还是睡着了。尝试睡着。她不确定自己是不是睡着了，但是她的身体沉重，无法思考。她唯一能听到的就是乘波号的引擎声。这正是她需要的放松。

当有人摇她的肩膀时，她完全失去了理智。她的手飞向一把刀，在她睁开眼睛之前，刀就已经抵住了冒犯者的喉咙。然后她意识到那是Ray，站在她身边。她叹了口气。

“Ray！” 她睁开眼睛，发现他站在她身边，仍因为恐惧而僵着不动。

“对不起！” 他现在退后了，他不怕她，但是他很谨慎。她不喜欢他脸上的那种表情。她皱了皱眉头，放下刀，坐了起来。虽然她只睡了一小会儿，但至少她不会再感到昏昏欲睡了——这样也行。

“你知道不要鬼鬼祟祟地靠近我。” 她说，因为他们知道。这已经不是第一次发生了，甚至Ray也不是第一次这么做。但他是如此真诚，看起来如此抱歉，她甚至没法生他的气。“发生了什么？” 她问，手捋过头发，试图让头发远离自己的脸。

“我们要为Axel举行葬礼！” 她忍不住瞪了一眼，只是一点点。她突然被激怒了，这一定在她脸上表现出来了，因为原子侠后退了一步。很好。

“你是说你叫醒我是为了埋一只老鼠？——等等，我们是谁？” 他现在犹豫起来，老天啊，这让她处在爆发边缘。但她忍不住。这是她这段时间以来第一次没有做任何梦的睡眠，她希望这种睡眠能持续得更久一些。当然，没有人能保证这种情况会一直持续下去，不过还是有得期待的。

“我和Mick，还有，嗯，你？ ”他终于回答了，她试着不要，但她还是忍不住呻吟起来。

“好吧，但我要喝酒。” 这并不是很明智的做法，但是毕竟，她并不以做出非常好的决定而闻名。

准备一切大概花了十分钟，为了避免对Ray翻白眼，她埋头在一杯威士忌里。当然，他的本意是好的，但是她讨厌他把她牵扯进他的美好幸福的完美计划中。

她突然被一个突然的回忆击中了，是一个类似的盒子——她几乎可以肯定盒子里装的是她早已逝去的金丝雀尸体。这记忆让她喝完了她的酒，而且她想再倒一杯。确切地说，这不是一个糟糕的记忆，但这并不意味着她欢迎它。金丝雀带来了另一种记忆，是那种用阿拉伯语低语着说“你获得了重生”的记忆，她不愿去想这些。

谢天谢地，不管怎样，Ray选择了这个时间来找她，而她也不得不平静下来，克制住自己想要打他嘴的冲动。然而，她希望这能结束，所以她两害相权取其轻。因为这就是他们，而他们显然被宇宙捉弄了。那盒子动了。

她已经受够了。她不会去对付一只她根本不在乎的老鼠的鬼魂。对Ray大喊大叫很容易——也许她不讲理，但如果他没有决定为一只啮齿动物举行葬礼的话，这一切肯定不会发生——而冲出去更加容易。她只能希望Nate和Amaya能够控制住局面，因为如果她能选择的话，她不想再处理那图腾了。

她试图在房间里冥想。这已经不是她经常做的事情了，因为这会让她想起其他时候——虽然她不愿意承认，但她也知道自己不再擅长这个了。她似乎无法平复思绪，也无法清空头脑，自从她死后就再也不行了。如果实话实说，自从她离开马勒斯的领域后，情况变得更糟了。

她甚至不需要努力就仍然可以感觉到他在她的大脑里。就好像他等待着，埋伏起来准备袭击她，无法遗忘他的存在，无法抖落他带来的感觉。她唾弃它。她已经有一段时间不相信自己的大脑了，但这个，这个让情况更糟糕。她害怕无法控制杀戮的欲望。她不是瞎子，她知道自己的脾气越来越坏——越来越接近刚从复活泉里出来时的样子——她担心如果有可能的话她大概会做出不可原谅的事情。她希望能和Nyssa谈谈这件事，因为她是最了解这件事的人——关于她已故的父亲和她可能仍有权限查看的档案——但这是不可能的。她告诉她去要过自己的生活，而Sara正在努力。她恨自己那天离开了。但是没有回头路了。她也不确定自己是否愿意回头。

“船长，他们在舰桥上等你。” 她很高兴被人工智能总是欢快的声音打扰了。她只是希望这一天结束，没有任何灾难。她把自己的感情深深地塞进盒子里，然后走出房间，走向她团队的其他成员。谢天谢地，他们都在那里。死亡图腾在他们手上，这让她像吃了蘸着奶昔的薯条一样快乐。

“干得好，伙计们。” 尽管如此，她嘴角还是挂着一丝轻松的微笑。她如释重负，只是有点警惕。她强迫自己把目光从图腾上移开，时间刚好够扫完所有的图腾。“我想一切都解决了吧? ”

“没错，船长。时间线已经恢复。” 金属质感的声音从天花板传来，Sara再次笑了笑。

“太好了。”

“给！” Nate把那令人颤栗的小戒指递给她，她接过来，一边掩饰着自己的厌恶。那东西入手冰凉，她非常清楚地知道自己不应该碰它。

“谢谢。” 她低喃，她走进办公室，忽略了他们，把那东西扔在了桌子上。少了一个问题，尽管她不确定这东西和她同在一个空间是否安全。她情不自禁地盯着它，既着迷又害怕。这就像把一个肥美多汁的大肚子汉堡扔在她脸上，除了她知道，如果她采取了一点点行动，一切都会化为灰烬。

她很软弱，她为此憎恨自己，但她致电了Ava。

***

那是个噩梦，她知道那是，但它感觉如此真实，她无法摆脱。这不仅仅是一场梦，和往常一样，这是一段回忆。她几乎认不出那个小女孩了——但她 **知道** 。又是马勒斯，操纵着她那死气沉沉的外来的部分，马勒斯乐于让她因内疚而痛苦，又因恐惧而窒息。她不害怕，她不应该害怕——在联盟里，他们用几个星期来逼她不再害怕，或者几乎让她不再害怕。她唯一害怕的人是拉斯·奥·古，但他已经死了，至少他们是这么说的。恶魔正在尽最大的努力，并且这开始奏效了。这让她觉得失去了控制。这让她觉得自己仿佛可以毫不犹豫地再做一次：毫无悔意地杀人。它唤醒了她体内的野兽，这让她恐惧。

当她猛地醒来时，Ava就在她身边。她讨厌她得亲眼目睹这一切，她恨探员显然能从自己眼睛里看到的惊恐。她恨自己在她的拥抱中感觉更好，恨如果可以的话，她永远不想离开这个怀抱。但这对 Ava 不公平，因为她没有同意掺和到这一切来。Sara是破损的，她甚至不确定自己是否还合适任何人。她清楚得要命，她不想把自己的问题强加给别人，尤其是像Ava这样纯洁的人。她仍然渴望它，渴望那女人眼睛里肉眼可见的喜爱，渴望她试图让她回到现实中时谨慎的触摸。

所以她不再去想它，她让自己被抱着，被分散注意力。调情很容易，这是一个她无法摆脱的习惯，当她称Ava为女朋友时，她几乎因此头晕目眩——但她内心深处知道，这种关系不会持续太久。恐惧又回来了，沉重地压在她的内心，她不想当胆小鬼，但是这种不安全感几乎让她无法承受。她盯着那个她慢慢爱上的女人，忍不住觉得她值得拥有比Sara更好的。但是她会尽她所能。

因为她就是没有机会放松一下，她们被Gideon打断了。Ava脸上的沮丧让她想笑，但她理解这种感觉。她的性奋几乎立即消失了，但她仍然俯身压在她情人身上，再次亲吻她，留恋不舍地品尝着可能发生的事情。

Ava离开了，突如其来的孤独感并不令人愉快，但她已经忍受了足够久，而且她还能再忍受一次。

她觉得更冷了。她的头也疼，她想把这归咎于睡眠不足，但即使是她也没有那么愚蠢（或者是乐观）。她耳朵里嗡嗡作响，热水澡也没什么用。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是情况越来越糟。她想在接下来的十几年里躲起来，可能是躲在Ava的怀里。她不能。那个女人已经离开了，而船队正在等她。

她到达的时候他们正在舰桥上等着她，而她每走一步都毫不畏缩。她脑袋里跳动的疼痛就是停不下来，让她精疲力竭，行动迟缓。如果她太靠着控制台了，那么……

外出执行任务的想法并不受欢迎，但他们别无选择。她宁愿死也不愿让Damien再次毁了她。这种憎恨几乎是令人欣慰的，这种她太了解的感觉——她知道这是复活泉的影响，但这么做也很轻松，她会满足于此。她没有时间考虑其他事情。被她复仇欲望牵着走很容易，把Darhk埋回地下，而且这也是计划的一部分。她很乐意一次又一次地割开他的喉咙，只是为了看到他眼睛里生命火花熄灭的快乐。不可否认的是，她宁愿用联盟的折磨方式，让他的死亡持续几天，但Damien有从他们手中溜走的习惯，她不想冒这个险。

沉默变得越来越沉重，因此她终于注意到每个人都在盯着她看。她意识到她的手紧紧抓着控制台以至于指关节都变白了，她的下巴因为太长时间紧咬牙关而疼痛。幸运的是，没有人说什么。Gideon打开了时代错误的地图，她分配任务，他们可以开始了。

除了她没有离开。

图腾在和她说话。她看到了自己，或者更确切地说，是金丝雀。凝视自己的形态是件奇怪的事情，她看到自己死时穿的那套衣服，不禁退缩了。她几乎能感觉到胸口的箭头，在摸到伤疤之前，她停了下来。她不应该听她自己的。她真的不相信自己。但是这个鬼魂有一点是对的：她的团队中没有人能够使用这个图腾；她不会让他们用。只有她的灵魂已经破碎到可以接受它了。她拿起那饰品的时候，她没有思考。她戴上它的时候，她根本没有思考。然后，就好像她根本不在那里。

她的身体不是她自己的，但是她仍然意识到发生了什么，Ray的尖叫让她 **痛苦** 。她很愚蠢，那种让自己被一条该死的项摆布的愚蠢，现在她被困住了。她知道自己差点杀了他，但这还不足以让她摆脱这一切。这种恐惧更加严重，她恨她自己，她想了想，也许这就是Nora一直以来的感觉。

马勒斯的领域是冰冷的，她从未感到如此孤独。就像温暖再也不会来到她身边。这太可怕了。这就像再次死去，只不过她还活着。不过，她不确定她的船员们能否撑过去。

突然之间，她不再是一个人了，但是情况不知怎么更糟了。她面前的场景是如此的相似，以至于她的噩梦让她头晕目眩，她耳边的声音变态地压迫着她的弱点。

就好像马勒斯知道关于她的一切。他也是利用她的一切的专家，因为有那么一瞬间，她是这么想的。她不想被利用，但她不是瞎子。Nora是对的，她说得非常对，Sara永远不会好起来。不管她想相信什么，她是不会改变的。她是个刺客，杀人犯，仅此而已。她手上沾满的鲜血比大多数人都要多，而没有……没有Laurel，生活变得不可能。

相信加入他们会解决她的问题，她比这更聪明，但她被诱惑了。她想要内疚停止，她不能再忍受这个了。

但是按在她胸前的温暖和一道嗓音吸引了她，她为自己有一瞬间忘记了Ava而感到困惑。这探员是如此信任她，她不配，但不知何故，这就足够了。这是一种希望，一种她长久以来一直缺乏的东西，让她说不。对Nora说不，对马勒斯说不，对把她姐姐带回来说不。这并不容易，但是对她姐姐的回忆比她的鬼魂更有价值。

她恢复了自我，而Ava很漂亮。她很漂亮，她无法承受，因为她不想毁了她的美丽。但她会的，这就是她。这个女人救了她，而她只想要一样东西：把她从自己手中救出来。她不会毁了她，她不能忍受伤害她的想法。

她有能力这么做。她差点杀了她所有的船员，因为她就是干这个的。

内疚感又回来了，在她腹部翻滚，让她感到恶心。

尽管如此，她还是露出了微笑。多年前她就学会了如何隐藏自己。

她伤了她爱人的心，痛苦使她几乎说不出话，但是她必须这样做。她是个累赘，她不会容忍自己是个累赘。Ava这么光明，而她是这么黑暗；她不会玷污她。

她说那是她最快乐的时候，她没有撒谎。在她的死亡之后，这似乎是不可能的，因为她和自己之间已经有了那么大的距离。除了愤怒和憎恨，还有逃避，什么都变得陌生了。直到Ava。但她不会自私，这次不会了，所以她让她离开。她不在乎留下她一个人痛苦，探员会过得更好。如果那个金发女子还不知道，她很快也会意识到。

***

这是个错误，但是她控制不住自己。她迷失了，就像从前一样，这让她想逃避。

所以，她这么做了。她收拾了行李，扔进一些生活必需品，然后在半夜离开。她又不会睡觉，所以其实没什么大不了的。

她登上了逃生船。这是她这么长时间以来最糟糕的想法，但这是来自老Sara的一种本能反应：跑向那个总是设法将她锚定住的人。她无权这么做，但她情不自禁。

“Gideon，拜托了。” 她不需要说出口，那人工智能了解。沉默持续了很久，Sara几乎能感觉到她的评判。

“如你所愿，船长。”然后她出发前往星城。

那屋顶是如此的熟悉，让她有点心痛。她很想去看看她的父亲，还有Oliver，但她知道这样做不明智。她失去了控制，再也没有控制权了，她不想让马勒斯有更多筹码。

她不必去找她，Gideon在一个街区外把她放下了。知晓Nyssa选择留在星城的事实让人很困惑。她以为这座城市给她留下了太多不好的回忆。如果不是因为Nyssa，还有她父亲，Sara很他妈肯定她不会再踏进这个地方一步。

实际上她并不打算和她说话。这不公平，特别是当Sara唯一能想到的人似乎只是Ava的时候。她只是想见见她的前女友，希望这足以让事情走上正轨。

她不需要等很久。她坐在服务楼梯间，半隐于阴影中，凝视着她爱人走出餐厅的样子。这是一个她认识的地方，一个Laurel喜欢去的地方，她的心在胸口里紧绷绷的。不过，她还是没有动。她一直等到Nyssa快到拐角的时候，她才爬了下来。

这条街并不是非常繁忙，而且它带来的麻烦远远大于它的价值。毕竟，是Nyssa教会了她如何跟踪别人，她最不希望的就是被抓住。

然而，仅仅看到她是不够的。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是她比以前更加困惑了。看到她的前任如此随意，还是很奇怪。不过这也很适合她。这已经不是第一次了，Sara想知道如果她选择把自己从南达·帕尔巴特中释放出来会发生什么。当然，现在已经太晚了，但是这个想法还是久久地萦绕在她心头，令人不适。她不喜欢自己的优柔寡断。也许只是因为Nyssa很可靠。

“我以为我把你训练得比这更好。” 那嗓音说，而她真的不应该感到惊讶。她沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有注意到Nyssa已经发现了她。轻微的口音使她心痛，她试着微笑，但更像是个苦笑。她前任的表情无法捉摸，Sara不得不又一次忍住转身的冲动。她告诉自己，她想要这个。她需要这个。而且如果说实话，Nyssa至少应该值得从她嘴里听到这个。

“嘿。” 虽然没有她希望的那么有说服力，但是在这一点上，她甚至很高兴能够吐出一句话。Nyssa仍然很戒备，她冷淡的举止接近联盟时期的样子。Sara不知道在这个黑发女人面前该如何表现，这很痛苦。

“我不指望能再次见到你。” 这是很明显的事实，却很伤人。Sara的脸上又露出了痛苦的表情，她双手在肚子上绞着，显得局促不安。

“我总是会回来的，Nyssa。” 她说，这可能有点残忍。Nyssa的微笑也告诉她这点。她们都知道她回到继承人身边的可能性微乎其微。尽管如此，深发女子还是在乎，没有说什么。

肯定能从她的脸上可以看出她实际有多累，因为她的前任变得柔和起来。她总是有这种不可思议的能力来读懂她。这曾经让她烦恼，但是现在，她为此而高兴。

“来吧。” Nyssa说，转过身继续走。Sara紧随其后，因为她发现一旦恐惧被克服，她实际上是急于和她交谈。她不知道她们要去哪里，但她一直盯着那个女人。她还是那么美丽，她的脸一点也没有被岁月的流逝所累。她已经五年没有见到她了，但是她几乎没有改变。

她们最后去了酒吧。她明白为什么Nyssa不带她回家。这太私人了，她们现在就像陌生人一样，尽管承认这一点让Sara痛苦。当然，她知道Nyssa的感觉和她的感觉不一样，但这并不重要。当她的前女友不得不为她的生命而战斗的时候，她不在这里，这是无法挽回的。她只是后悔没有向Gideon询问细节。她只知道个大概。

“你在这儿干什么，Sara？” Nyssa礼貌地表示好奇，但是很疏离。她盯着Sara，从来不是个害怕面对面的人。但是金发女子不敢看着她，她把自己埋在威士忌酒杯里。虽然不是什么好主意，但也凑合。只是借酒浇愁。

“我不知道。” 她说，因为她永远不会对Nyssa撒谎。她叹了口气。那女人保持沉默，而Sara很感激。她需要一点时间整理思绪。一只手放在她的膝盖上，几乎是滚烫的。这让她意识到自己是多么的冰冷，尽管这可能是一种比喻。Nyssa脸上的微笑是温柔的，Sara也试着回以微笑，但是她感觉不到她的脸在做什么。“我迷失了。” 她甚至没有意识到她这么说了。但这是事实。她正在失去自我。

更多的沉默迎接着她，而她咽下了酒精。她向酒保示意再来一杯，然后深吸了一口气。她带着颤抖的微笑，终于敢直视她的眼睛。她棕色的眼眸比以前更温暖，这给了她一些勇气。

“我不能透露细节。” 她开口，有些犹豫。这应该不重要，但是Ava影响了她。一个平民不可能了解马勒斯和对整个历史的威胁。当然，Nyssa不仅仅是一介平民。不过，这个问题太复杂了，很难解释。黑发女子简单地点点头，纵容了她，Sara再一次被她对这个女人的不公平而震惊。没时间考虑这个了。

“继续，Sara。”

她告诉自己，Nyssa是可靠的。在她身边她可以软弱。她不必一直假装坚强。

“嗜血的欲望……它……”酒保给她添酒的时候她停了下来，她等着，眼睛盯着那个男人。他离开后，她咬紧牙关，“我害怕我再也无法控制它了。” 承认这一点让她痛不欲生，但是Nyssa仍然没有任何评判的意思。不过她脸上的表情，不知怎么她看得出，这个女人仍然为这一切自责。”你知道吗，和传奇们在一起，在最开始很有帮助。” 当然，她不知道，但尽管如此，继承人什么也没说。“不过最近，我是如此愤怒。我觉得自己随时都会失去控制，而且……天啊，我累了。” 她把头埋在双手间，叹了口气。

她手腕上的手指把她拉了开来，深发女人在那里，表情亲切。Sara有些伤心地吃吃笑着，但她并没有退开。“我是一团糟，Nyssa。我几乎无法入睡而不去回忆。我不能停下来休息，太冒险了。”

***

她什么都告诉了她。去她的时间局，她总是信任这个刺客。她并没有错过她前任在提到Ava时脸上掠过的受伤。不过，Nyssa一直是个大度的人。最后，她把Sara带回了她的公寓。这个传奇在微醺快要喝醉的边缘，她因此归咎于自己的疲惫。

这并不妨碍她观察公寓。它比她想象的要小，但是非常像Nyssa的风格。虽然个人物品很少，但多少还是有些。公寓比预期的要暖和。

“坐下，亲爱的。” 这亲昵的称呼仍然使她有些心痛，但她照做了。沙发很舒服，如果她不是那么担心自己的那些梦境，她不会介意睡着。

Nyssa在开放式的厨房里泡茶，Sara 忍不住对家庭生活感到惊讶。这也很愚蠢。那条船很久之前就已经起航了。

“来，喝了这个。” 是洋甘菊，Sara笑了笑。她拿起递给她的杯子，抿了一小口。Nyssa教过她如何品茶。

“你不能一直逃避，Sara。”最终，继承人开口了，直勾勾地盯着船长。她从未在战斗中退缩，几乎就像Sara一样固执。“你可能认为你在……帮她的忙，但事实并非如此。” Nyssa脸上的笑容变得苦涩，不过只是一瞬间。“相信某个知情人的话。”

“Nyssa——”

“不，我道歉。”那女人深吸了一口气，而Sara保持沉默。她们之间有这么多的包袱，她为把自己的所有的问题都丢给她而内疚。“你值得幸福，Sara。” Nyssa吸气，太过深信于此。Sara准备反驳这句话，但黑发女子举起手来阻止了她。她值得。“你值得。你值得拥有这个世界。”

“我很抱歉。” Sara忍不住脱口而出，有点颤抖。“对不起，Nyssa，老天，我真的很抱歉——”她的脸颊上有眼泪，继承人突然出现在她身边，抱着她，一边轻声安慰她。她试图让自己的呼吸平静下来，但她发出了一声呜咽，她僵住了，羞愧不已。那是Nyssa但她还是Sara她不能忍受这样。她不会感情用事；她根本不会感情用事。

“没关系，亲爱的。” 黑发女子在她头顶低语，轻轻地吻了吻她的头发。

“不，不是这样的，有关系。很长一段时间以来都是如此。”

“Sara…… ”这女人在她头顶吸气，她抱得更紧。她的臂弯令人宽慰，即使这让她有些矛盾。Nyssa是熟悉的，很容易向她敞开心扉。当然，她知道自己对她太理所当然了——她懂，她 **知道** 继承人是什么样的人但——在这件事上她忍不住自私。“ **我爱你。** ” 她听到她说，阿拉伯语和她记忆中一样温柔。这让她浑身颤栗。

“ Nyssa，我……”她无法说下去。她们都知道这一点。这没关系。“ **我也爱你。** ” 尽管如此，她还是低声说道，这种语言并没有像它应该的那样生疏。不过她已经不在这段爱情中了，再也不是了。说出来似乎很残忍。她犹豫了。

“跟我说说她吧。” Nyssa反问道，这不公平，但是想到Ava她的嘴角立刻浮现出一丝微笑。

“她一点也不像我们。” Sara开口，她的思绪一团乱，无法组织起来。“她身上有一种光芒，就好像她从未被灾祸玷污。” 当然，她知道不能相信这一点。从事这一行的人从来都不是完美无瑕的，但这是一个值得相信的美梦。她仍然有一些天真的东西，她不想成为它消失的原因。“她是那种你会介绍给父母的人。” 她阴沉地笑了笑，因为她并没有忘记其中的讽刺意味。

她在和Nyssa说话，而这个女人几乎和她描述的人完全相反。黑发女子在她头顶上低低哼着安慰她，但Sara害怕往上看向她。她不想看到她的表情，她害怕她会看见什么表情。

她突然感到疲惫，在强壮的前任怀里瘫靠了一点。“她值得比我更好的人。” 她终于喃喃自语，沉浸在自怜中。倒不是说Nyssa会让她这么做。

“胡说。你是珍宝，小鸟儿。” 她的信念很坚定，有人这样相信她是很奇怪的。Ava也一样。自从她让Ava离开后，她第一次想知道自己是否做错了。

“ Nyssa，我——”她一定感觉到了，因为她阻止了她。

“你不必解释，亲爱的。”

“不，我要。我不公平。我这样做不公平。”

“ **我** 叫你离开。”

她们现在分开了，她盯着那个女人，Nyssa也盯着她。这个女人的下巴紧绷着，Sara知道要说服她这是Sara的错并不容易。

“我没想到你会回来。” 深发女子补充，这可能是多余的。这是事实，她可以从她的眼睛里看出来，就像在肚子上打了一拳。但她无法否认。“你为什么在这里，Sara？” 她又问了一遍，Sara泄气了。没有什么可隐藏的了，再也没有了。

“因为你很可靠。” 她最低限度地耳语，被打败了。这坦白只是让Nyssa微微皱起了眉头。另一个女人很僵硬，好像在准备接受重击。她没有错。“在我死后……在经历了这一切之后，就像……我过去的生活，就像发生在别人身上一样。一切都那么遥远，而你，你是唯一有意义的人。但是你所爱的Sara已经不在了，我是如此的迷失，所以我离开了。你让我离开，我就离开了。” 她累坏了。她还没有和任何人深入谈论过这个问题。

“你应该过一种没有过去负担的生活。” Nyssa勇敢地、坚定地继续，这激怒了Sara。她已经辜负了这个女人这么多次，而继承人仍希望她拥有最好的，这不合道理。这让她觉得恶心。

“该死的，Nyssa！”

“你为什么生我的气？”

“你为什么不反抗，为什么不生气？我离开了你！三次！” 她现在很残忍，她知道，但是她情不自禁。她不知道为什么自己希望Nyssa生她的气，只是她需要她这样做。

“你注定要自由飞翔，Sara。” Nyssa回答，温柔而没有被激怒，她的脸上带着悲伤。“我只能拖你的后腿。” 这些话里有挫败感，但是继承人一如既往地保持了尊严。它吸干了Sara的愤怒，她向后倒下，把脸藏在手里。一只手臂环绕着她的肩膀，Nyssa在她的头顶上亲了一下。她不配得到这样的爱，但她不能拒绝。“不要害怕。”

“怎么做到？我脑子里有个魔鬼。如果我失去了自我怎么办？如果我伤害了她怎么办？”

“难道你认为这不是一个值得冒的险吗？你宁愿把时间浪费在一个假设上吗？”

“这是个相当大的假设，Nyssa。”

“难道她连自卫的能力都没有吗？”

“不，呃，不。她是，她相当厉害。”

“那么，相信她会阻止你，不要害怕。”

这几乎是一个理性的声音。她愿意相信这些话，几乎信了。她什么也没说，只是靠在Nyssa身上。她闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

“睡吧，亲爱的。” 耳语轻拂着她的头发，她过轻地摇了摇头。

“不，我……我该走了。” 然而，她的话显然缺乏说服力，Nyssa轻声笑了起来。她扶起Sara，几乎是把她拖进了卧室。金发女子任由她去了。她知道她不应该这样，但是她太累了，而且Nyssa很可靠。Sara脱掉鞋子解下皮带，其他的衣物还穿着。反正她也睡不了多久。她们躺在一起，继承人把她们舒服地安置在毯子下。她出于本能地蜷缩在那个高个子女人身边，闻着她熟悉的气息哄她入睡。尽管她皱着眉头，她感觉到Nyssa的手指试图温柔地抚平它。

“睡吧，Sara。如果你做恶梦，我会叫醒你的。”

接下来她知道她迷失在睡眠中。

***

**“不，请不要。拜托，拜托了！”**

**“放开我，你不必这么做，求你了！”**

**“你为什么关门？”**

**“不，我没有，对不起，求你了！”**

她醒来时发现有重物压在她身上，她竭尽全力与之抗争。她听到了一个声音，但是那些话语对她来说没有意义，尤其是当有什么东西抓住她的肩膀让她保持静止的时候。她更加拼命地挣扎，咕哝着，盲目地挥拳，抓住了什么东西。那接触只让她镇静了一点点，刚好能让她喘口气，然后她继续挣扎。她肩上的重压终于消失了，她尽可能靠近床头，呼吸沉重。房间很黑，她不知道自己在哪里。

“Habibti.”（阿拉伯语，亲爱的。）

那嗓音很温柔，很安静。一个她熟悉的嗓音。她注视着黑暗，注视着她几乎看不见的身体，然后她又靠着她蜷缩起来。她仍然能感觉到那双手，那个男人的重量。她记得他古龙水的味道，那让她感到恶心。她大口喘息。

“Sara，求你了，冷静一下。呼吸。” 那嗓音又出现了，这次靠得更近。她身体靠近了，但没有碰到她，她松了一口气。一盏灯亮了起来，她眨了眨眼，终于看到了面前的Nyssa。这位前刺客看起来很沮丧，Sara看得出她想要触摸她，安慰她，但是她克制住了。这让她很伤心。很愤怒。她恨她自己，因为她自己是一个破损的人。毫无价值。

“那只是一场梦。” 可爱的口音说，但她摇头回应，眼睛大睁，眼神空洞。

“记忆。” 她低喃，但Nyssa还是听到了她。她知道。毕竟，是她收拾了亚马逊号之后的残局。她知道关于Sara的一切。至少以前是。Sara现在不那么确定了。“这是马勒斯干的。”她安静地确定了。恶魔正在玩弄她，试图扰乱她，试图让她崩溃。承认这一点让她痛苦万分，但她已经很接近崩溃了。

Nyssa现在和她很亲近，尽可能地接近而不碰她。她的表情很严肃，Sara盯着她看。只是一点点。

“你是我认识的最坚强的人，Sara。” 她说，而船长想要相信她。她太想相信她了。但她知道这不是真的。她不够坚强。坚强的人不会屈服于欲望，坚强的人不会谋杀自己的朋友。她摇了摇头，但Nyssa 点了点头，最后拥抱了她。这种触碰使她颤抖，她因此而厌恶自己。“你是。你以前经历过这一切幸存了下来，亲爱的。”

这是真的，但今天，今天她累了，她不确定自己还能不能再幸存下去。内疚和自我厌恶侵蚀着她，她确信很快她就会一无所有了。

“我那时有你。” Sara低声说，有点犹豫，但很真诚。Nyssa一直在那里，路上的每一步都在那里，让她重新振作起来。

“你现在还是有我。” Nyssa安静地让她放心。她亲吻着她的额头，Sara缓缓地吸了口气，眼中含着泪水。”“但你也有Ava。你只需要让她进来。” 她能听出这些话对于继承人来说是痛苦的。

“我会的……是啊……”她喃喃自语，低下头。她咽了口唾沫。她又开始觉得被困住了，Nyssa一定感觉到了，因为她放开了她。“我得走了。” 她毫不犹豫地从床上站起来，没有回头。外面的月亮依然很高，她知道自己的睡眠时间还没有超过一小时。这还不够，但她不能留在这里。

Nyssa静静地跟着她走进客厅，Sara正在收拾她的东西。她能感觉到她在看着她，她尽量不回头。告别从来都不是一件容易的事。她们都痛苦地意识到了这一点。她又穿好了衣服，最后，她转过身来。

继承人仍然凝视着她，她的表情温柔，看不到她眼中的渴望是不可能的。Sara只犹豫了一会儿。

“对不起。”她又说了一遍，而Nyssa笑了。

“我只希望你幸福快乐，亲爱的。” 她不想告诉她，她不快乐，她不确定她是否还会快乐。仔细想想，她不知道自己是否曾经幸福快乐过。相反，她走近了那个深发的女人。一时冲动，她吻了她。Nyssa毫不退缩，全身心地搂住她并回吻她。但是这吻尝起来不再像家了。这味道尝起来像再见。

慢慢地，她从那女人身边退开，最后一次用手指抚过她的脸颊。她不确定自己会不会回来。她不知道她是否还能活着回来。

就像Nyssa也知道一样。她从不要她承诺任何事情。她只是微笑。

“谢谢你。”Sara低声说，然后消失在门外。

***

不知怎么的，她回到了逃生船上。她瘫倒在座位上。Gideon没有等到飞船升空，然后返回乘波号。她希望能去别的地方。她不确定自己是否有勇气面对她的船员。她知道自己看起来像是死了一样。她看起来不强大。她看起来不像一个领导者，不像一个能够成功对抗马勒斯的人。她觉得有必要告诉他们暂时不要管她。她需要休息一下。她需要重新找回自我。

尽管如此，她还是设法走到船员面前。她回到乘波号上，Ray看到她的时候，她几乎回到了她的房间。他以为她正要离开，而不是短暂地回来，她也没有纠正他。她转过身，回到逃生船上。她需要休息，她知道她的船员没有她会过得更好。这也不难让人相信。她还能看到Ray脸上的瘀伤。想到她对他做了那样的事，她就觉得恶心。

是Ava让她留下来的。不管怎样，她在乎，她拒绝看到另一个女人迷失自我。她很担心。

她不应该这样的。

她对那探员的恐惧很快就变成了痛苦的惊讶。她能看到的只有谎言。她觉得自己不再了解Ava了。她觉得自己像个傻瓜。她很愤怒，Ava当着她的面撒谎，她不知道自己怎么还能控制住自己。憎恨在她的腹部发热，她知道这是复活泉的影响，但她想要放弃抵抗那冲动。她已经厌倦了与之抗争。

尽管如此，她还是听从了Nyssa的话，Nyssa相信她是坚强的。她已经伤害了那女人够多的了，她不想再让她失望了。所以她把注意力集中在别的事情上。集中在找出Ava在隐瞒什么上。

这比肚子上挨了一拳还要糟糕。她也不太相信。这根本说不通。当然这解释了Ava为什么撒谎。这并没有减轻她的痛苦。现在很明显，她和Sara分享的每一段记忆都可能是假的。她想知道这游戏的意义何在。她想知道Ava是不是和马勒斯是一伙的，这是不是只是另一种让她崩溃的方式。

她讨厌承认这一点，但这确实有用。她喘不过气来。她很麻木。有那么一瞬间，她考虑过放弃。她认为尝试不再有什么意义了。就好像她已经失去了Ava。就好像她从来没有拥有过她一样。这很痛苦。

***

Ava没有撒谎。当她盯着地板上那个晕倒的女人时，这是她脑海里只能想到的。Ava没有撒谎所以这意味着有人在对他们撒谎。这意味着有人对这探员做了这种事。她吓坏了。她迷失了。她对自己感到愤怒，她愤怒是因为当Ava是她所遇到过最纯洁的人时，她却把Ava往最坏的地方想。曾经是。原来她也是一团糟。她只是没有意识到而已。

但是现在没有时间做这些。Ava需要她，不管她有多糟糕，她都会帮助她。不管她们之间发生了什么，她都会一直陪在另一个女人身边。

她告诉她，她有多好，她说的每一个字都是认真的。她捧着她的脸，承认她的感情，她让她进来，虽然只是一点点。她的心意都反映在她的声音里，她需要Ava就像Ava需要她一样。她不会放弃她，也不会让她放弃自己。她值得一切，值得更多。她想要告诉她这个，想告诉她，尽管发生了这一切，Sara还是爱上了她。她是谁并不重要，只有她本身才重要。那些虚假的记忆不代表什么。她就是那个为了Sara而回来的女人。对于这个金发女子来说，没有比这更好的了。

***

她看着那探员却什么也做不了。她为她心痛。她希望能够理解她所经历的一切。她想帮忙。但她没法帮忙。

Ava在她面前日渐消瘦她也无能为力。另一个女人疏远了，封闭自己，这是Sara活该，她确实活该，但是她仍然想要在那里陪着Ava。她不能忍受看到她痛苦。

她有一秒钟想杀死Rip。她体内的怪兽因为这个想法而活跃，她梦见自己沐浴在那英国人的鲜血中。这足以让她感到恐惧。她对那英国人很生气，但这并不是什么新鲜事——不过不是以死亡结尾的事情。她不认为自己能挺过去。

尽管如此，她还是想要保护她已经失去的爱人，痛苦地想要补偿她。她厌恶自己，因为她忍不住想，如果她没有把那探员打发走，她现在可能就在那里陪着她。不是她能确定的事，但这个想法折磨着她。她鄙视自己的自私，恐惧和懦弱。

她把自己的感情深深地埋进一个盒子里，然后把它锁起来。现在不是处理这些问题的时候。Ava需要她需要她变得完整，即使她感觉不到完整。

她从Gary身上顺走了传送手环然后跟踪Ava。马勒斯可以等。马勒斯永远不会比那探员更重要——这不合情理但她不再在乎了。

她终于截到Ava，就在她的公寓里。另一个女人一个星期以来第一次回家，Sara希望自己会因为与Ava对着干而感到内疚，但是她不能。她不能让Ava走，除非先打一架。

“我记得我说过让我一个人待着，Gary。” 前任疲倦的声音传来，Sara畏缩了。她已经学会了如何识别这特工的每一个语调，而且她已经知道她不可能说服她。

“不是Gary。” 她尽可能地轻说。Ava转过身来，Sara笑了。她情不自禁地盯着看。那个高个金发女人看起来糟透了。这比她们分手后她的样子更糟糕，Sara的步伐犹豫了。

“你想要什么？” 话语冰冷，但Sara看得更清楚。她能听到声音里的颤抖；她能看到她突然看起来多么的挫败。她咽了口唾沫。

“只是想聊聊。” 她回答，有点犹豫。她在离Ava几英尺远的地方停了下来，一瞬不瞬地看着她，即使那个女人转过了身。

“还有什么好谈的？” Ava很痛苦，而船长无法责怪她。她知道这是她的错。尽管如此，她还是拒绝看到金发女子的这个样子。

“不要这么做。” 她平静地恳求着，向Ava走去。那女人冷笑着，Sara退缩了，抽身了一秒。当她再次看着金发女郎时，她盯着自己的手。船长慢慢走过去坐在她旁边。“Ava。拜托了。和我聊聊。”

“聊什么呢？我再也分不清什么是真的了，Sara！” 痛苦如同白昼一样清晰可见，令人心痛。看到Ava遭受如此痛苦太让人心疼了。这已经不是第一次了，她希望自己能做点什么。“我知道的关于我的一切都是假的。都是安排好的。什么都不是我的。”

我是你的，她想说，但她知道这些话并不受欢迎。慢慢地，她抓起Ava的手，握住它。她没有把目光从Ava的脸上移开。

“不是这样的，Ava。”她回应，嗓音里带着坚定的信念。她腾出来的一只手捧起那女人的脸，轻轻地抚摸着她的皮肤。Ava溜走了，她们不再接触。Sara看向别处，吞咽着，抓着自己的手，尽量不要表现出自己清楚她眼中清晰的受伤。“所以也许你的童年不是你自己的，那又怎么样？这并不能定义你。”

她能看出Ava不相信她，这还不够。说实话，她不知道说什么才能变好——不知道是否还能好起来。

“Sara。这不仅仅是我的童年。” Ava看着她，嗓音中带着不相信。她跟她说话的样子好像她有点笨，好像她很蠢，这让她很受伤。她忍住了愤怒，知道愤怒没有用——但愤怒就在那里，最近总是在那里。她意识到，她的状况不适合提理性的建议。但她不能就这样离开这个特工。

“我知道。” 她简短地回答，很是沮丧。她用一只手抚过头发，深吸了一口气。“ Ava……你是非凡的。谁在乎你从来没有和父母一起吃过饼干。那些只是回忆。那不是真正的你。” 她不只是想让Ava安心。她自己的记忆不再是她自己的了，而且她确信她不再是以前的那个Sara了。她失去了那部分的自己，她必须相信她可以重新完整起来，否则她将无法坚持下去。

“那我是谁？”

“仍然是我几个月前遇到的那个顽固的眼中钉。” 她露出一个笑容，而Ava的表情看起来轻松多了。在她看来这是个胜利，但这还不够。“我告诉过你，你是个厉害的家伙。你是Ava Sharpe。你是真实的。” 她再次向她伸出手，这一次，那个高个子的女人没有离开。她抚摸着她的脸颊。“你该去睡觉，你看起来糟透了。” 她意识到了这种虚伪，但她无能为力。

“谢了啊，混蛋。” 于是她笑了起来，Ava也笑了，虽然只是一点点。但目前就够了。她扶她起来，把她带到卧室。她只是太清楚不久前她也处在Ava的位置。她帮她脱掉夹克和鞋子。她在门口徘徊，不想离开，但知道自己没有权利留下来。再也没有了。

“Sara……”Ava在床边低声说，用脆弱的眼神盯着她看。这对Sara来说太难了。她还没有准备好，不管她多么希望准备好。她还是一团糟现在Ava也是，这太过了。

“晚安，Ava。” 她说，转身前又犹豫了一秒。她点了点手腕上的时空手环，回到乘波号上。

***

马勒斯正在接近他们。接近她。她应该害怕，但她已经准备好结束这一切了。不管结局如何，她都想结束这一切。如果这意味着死亡，那么她会欢迎它。她以前就死过，这并没有吓到她。她只是希望这次她不会再回来；如果她注定要死，她希望永远死去。

她仍然感到失去平衡。睡眠已经困扰她好几天了，她的时间不多了。她内心的一部分想要向Ava坦白，想要相信或许她另一个女人来说足够好——这是一厢情愿的想法，她知道这一点。她不认为这会改变什么。她的内心反对她，告诉她有Ava在身边，她需要的只是希望，但这还不够。

她觉得自己是个失败者（总是失败者，输家，一团糟），一无是处。唯一的希望是他们几乎拥有所有的图腾。

她没想到Darhk会向她求助。也许“乞求”这个词有点过了，但她是这么称呼它的。她第一次发现他还是有点人性的，但她不在乎。在内心深处，她能看到，能感受到他的痛苦，她因此怨恨。每次见到他，她都能看到Laurel的坟墓，她心中的唾弃之情因而十分强烈。她唯一想在他身上看到的改变就是他从活的变成死的，她不会错过告诉他这一点的机会。

她几乎做到了，几乎看着Rory把他活活烧死——而Ava阻止了她。她一点也不在乎Rip；她实际上是尽量不理会他，免得把他的舌头扯掉。但是Ava让她犹豫了。她用尽了所有的意志力，不过她让Rory退开了。

她不能忍受呆在那房间里，所以她离开了。她需要喝一杯，或者几杯。也许是一整瓶。她知道这样做没有任何好处，但这是她所知最好的逃避技巧。每当她闭上眼睛，她就能看到Darhk在她面前流血而死。在她的幻想中，她是那个拿着刀的人，而她几乎能感觉到Laurel的鬼魂。当然，她不会赞同这个做法。她不会希望Sara再次变成一个冷血杀手。

然而，酒精并不足以平息嗜血欲望。她甚至不明白这有什么意义。这是她一直以来的愿望，现在她有这个机会，但她不能做她想做的事。当然，她理性的一面理解这一点。杀死Darhk在整个最高计划中似乎微不足道。但是她不想当大度的人，即使她必须这样做。这很令人心痛，但她还是让他活了下去。她尽可能地相信他。

***

这一次，是Ava伤了她的心，她情不自禁地认为她们又回到了原点。她的坦白仍然在舌尖上沉甸甸的，当Ava一离开，她就崩溃地瘫靠在墙上。她知道这是恐惧在作崇。但知道这一点并没有什么帮助。她为那探员而心痛，什么也改变不了这一点。最糟糕的是，她明白Ava为什么离开，她甚至无法责怪她。Ava也不会给她机会，因为她不配。

但是她有一种感觉，她就要死了，她需要告诉她——她欠Ava的，真的。但最终，这并没有改变任何事情。也许这会让她更加专注（并不会）。

她一如既往地假装一切如常。她表情紧绷，但她已经在这场游戏中了——赌注太高，而感情这样琐碎的事情在其中不足挂齿。不管怎样，如果她们输了也就没有关系了，因为整个时间都会崩溃。天啊，Laurel会以她为耻的。

赞比西河的阳光使她苍白的皮肤变得粗糙，这让她想起了那个岛。那记忆是如此强烈，以至于她近乎崩溃，她知道这只意味着一件事——马勒斯离她越来越近。这吓坏了她，她喘着气，试图与幻觉作斗争。她记得自己曾经忍饥挨饿，如此接近死亡，但仍不顾一切地抵抗着它的召唤。她几乎能感觉到自己的口干舌燥。她上方投下一个阴影，有那么一瞬间，她感觉Nyssa好像又在这里。

是Ray。他很担心，但她现在无法应付。

“我没事。” 她说，尽管她显然不是没事。他想说点什么，但她慢慢把他推开，站了起来。“我们开始吧。” 嗓音里的信心摇摇欲坠，但这是她目前能做到的最好的了。她希望这样就够了。

几分钟后，他们被出卖了，她甚至都不惊讶。相反，她怒火冲天。Nora逃跑了，但Darhk在那里，这一次没有人阻止她。尽管他有魔法，她还是进攻了。她不介意受伤，这是她应得的。再一次，她的团队因为她而陷入危险。他们应该早点杀了他。她从不从错误中吸取教训。

她把刀捅进他背后时，感觉好极了。她身上什么地方可能在流血，或者有哪里受伤了，但是和刺伤他的满足感来比不值一提。

尽管有违她的做法，但她还是没有动手杀人。背叛使她怨恨，也许还让她变得残忍，而且她知道他在死之前活该受到折磨。现在没有什么能阻止马勒斯离开了，恶魔会带着Nora离开。这不是她最好的时刻，但她几乎很高兴事情这样发展了。她能看到Darhk脸上的痛苦，就像她舌尖的蜜糖。

当然，他们手头还有更大的问题。

***

她觉得自己无法停止犯错。她想怨恨教授让她当船长，但他死了，所以她没法这么做。她小心翼翼地将自己的情感封闭在一个盒子里，现在那些情绪正试着爆发，但她不知道该如何处理。她似乎无法阻止这一切的发生，但她也没有时间反思。他们在躲藏，但躲不了多久。

她不知道如何阻止马勒斯，无论Amaya说了什么，她都知道他们配不上。

（她配不上。）

她现在或许可以戴上那图腾了，但这并不意味着她想戴。这吓坏了她，或者更确切地说，她害怕自己。马勒斯已经逃离了监牢，但她仍然感觉他在她的脑袋里。他是那份怀疑和恐惧；还有愤怒。

她又一次忙着喝酒，可还是没用。相反，她想要的只是在某个地方分离崩析，然后忽略正在发生的一切。这么多年过去了，经历了这么多，她却情不自禁地想着先逃避，真是糟糕透顶。但她就是这么做的。她愿意认为自己不是在逃避什么，而是跑向它，然而她不太能对自己撒谎。

唯一让她坚持到现在的原因就是她欠整个队伍的。这甚至不再是关于拯救世界的问题了。光是想想就让她焦虑。不管Laurel想相信什么，她并不是英雄。但是她可以努力让她的朋友们活下去，这就是她要做的。她发生了什么并不重要。她乐意付出无论什么代价。但她不能再让视若己出的人失望了。

她只是需要弄清楚怎么做。这说起来容易做起来难。

***

很难相信一切都结束了。从来没有那么容易。她几乎能预料到他们脚下的大地会裂开来。

然而什么也没有发生。时间局又一次地完成了任务，他们准备离开。没有人死亡。尽管如此，她仍然感到焦虑。

她忍不住看向Ava，有点小心翼翼。她们的谈话被打断了，她知道现在不是继续谈话的合适时机，但是她无法忽略那些没有说出来的话。她告诉她，她爱她；没错，主要是因为她害怕死亡，但也是真心的，丝毫不差。但现在那些话语停在她们之间，她知道当她们停下来的时候就没法重新开始了。Ava还在纠结，而Sara……Sara甚至无法思考，除了那天夜晚她要做什么。

她还没有准备好面对这个，她需要先找个地方崩溃，也许还要睡上一辈子。还没有人对她这么说，但她已经勉强支撑很久了，而她并没有像她以为的那样隐瞒得很好。

看起来最担心的是Amaya，Sara也不能真的责备她。一旦她回到赞比西，队伍里最后一个真正的成年人也就离开了。

这很伤人，但她还是笑了笑，因为这个女人总是回到她的部落。

这只是时间问题。真讽刺。

***

那东西会在半夜出现。她因为庆祝还有点醉，所以她最开始没有意识到发生了什么。她认为这是因为压力减小了，或者也可能是因为她习惯了它再次出现在她脑袋里。

这并不能解释为什么她感觉她的大脑正在融化。这痛苦难以忍受。感谢老天，她独自一人在她房间里，她可以发出一声呜咽而不用担心显得软弱。

她想把自己的脑袋砍下来。那东西碾压着她的脑子，她肯定自己流血了。她蜷缩在床中央，抓着个枕头。她并不以此为傲，但她因为痛苦而大声尖叫。这比她以前经历过的任何事都要糟糕。

她同时觉得又冷又热，她知道自己抖得很厉害。

她突然记起Constantine的话，于是她明白发生了什么。魔法是要付出代价的，而她正在付出代价。

她只能希望她是团队中唯一感受到这种痛苦的人。其他人不应该承受这种痛苦。

她肯定会在某个时刻失去了意识，因为当她再次醒来时，她并不是一个人。Ava就在她身边，有那么一瞬间，她觉得自己似乎在做梦。金发女子的手指抚摸着她的头发，这几乎让她感觉好多了。

然而，疼痛很快使她再次踉跄，她不得不从床上冲进浴室，然后她几乎立即呕吐起来。仅仅几秒钟后，探员跟着在她身后，她情不自禁微微靠向她的怀抱。

“Gideon呼叫了我。” 她说，Sara几乎嗤笑了起来。当然了。她几乎无法忍住痛苦的呻吟，然而她闭上了眼睛，以逃避Ava盯着她的担忧眼神。“发生什么事了，Sara？” 那探员问道，而她甚至无法回答。她不知道，不是很清楚。

她又吐了起来，这一次，Ava在这里，抓起她的头发远离她的脸。她用疲惫的手指抓住马桶边缘，她一吐完，就几乎倒在地上。

“妈的，Sara！”

她看不到，但马桶里有血。

接下来她只知道自己被那个金发女子抱了起来。她虚弱的手指紧紧抓着，脸埋在那个女人的肩膀上，由她带着她去医疗室。她太累了，不想反对她，她也不确定如果尝试的话自己能不能说出话来。她的头很痛，喉咙也很痛，她感觉自己又在腹部中了一枪。

这太可怕了。

即使 Ava 看到她这个样子也没关系了，因为她痛得无暇关心这个。但她担心自己可能会死去，所以她坚持了下来。

这是她过去生活中唯一真正记得的事情，也是她记忆中唯一鲜活的事情。她记得那些箭射进她的胸膛时，她是多么的孤独。她记得那种冷意和恐惧。

她觉得她试图说些什么，但Ava嘘声安慰了她，于是她陷入了沉默。

然后她被放到一张床上，她能听到有人在说话的声音，但是她几乎失去了意识，完全听不懂说了什么。她拼命地抓住Ava的胳膊，眼睛因为恐惧而睁得大大的，她不喜欢这个女人看起来像她一样害怕。

她的嘴巴想说些什么，但她似乎只能无助地呻吟。Ava把手环固定在手腕上，她能看到屏幕上的光线照亮了她。那些声音现在变得更加急迫，她讨厌看到Ava脸上的恐慌。她紧紧抓住她，身体在疼痛中扭曲，她忍不住突然大喊了起来。

她几乎从床上掉下来，因为一阵痉挛贯穿了全身，然后探员按住了她。Sara突然意识到，她正在和她说话，但她的耳朵嗡嗡作响，她听不到说了什么。

她再次弓起身子，就好像她身体里的每一根骨头都要断裂。疼痛太厉害了，她快要被撕碎了，然后就是一片虚无。

***

在一个幸福的时刻，她想象着自己又死了。一切都安静了，痛苦也消失了——这才是唯一重要的。她唯一的遗憾就是离开Ava是件可怕的事情。

但她知道自己没有死。她以前死过，但这次没有。

尽管如此，她还是害怕睁开眼睛。她不知道如果她这么做了会发生什么。慢慢地，她开始意识到周围持续不断的哔哔声。这足以让她皱起眉头，她想要回那份宁静。但是很快她就感觉到一只手紧紧地抓住了她的手指，这种疼痛刚好让她感觉不舒服。她尝试说些什么，但她唯一能做的就是咕哝一声。

她听到动静，一只手再次抚上她的脸颊。

“Sara？Sara？你醒了吗？”那个嗓音很急切，于是她立刻认出了Ava。她又呻吟了起来，听到一阵含泪的笑声作为回应。

她试着睁开眼睛，但一睁眼就后悔了。灯光太亮了。探员似乎理解得很快，灯光暗了下去。Sara再次尝试，她发现她可以保持眼睛睁开。Ava俯身正在她上方，她在微笑，所以她忍不住也向她微笑回应。

她张开嘴想说话，但金发女子摇摇头，消失了一会儿。当她回来的时候，她手里拿着一个杯子，Sara感激地微笑着。她用吸管抿了一口，喉咙里的火辣终于消失了。

“发——发生什么事了？” 她努力低喃出声，而Ava脸上的表情说明了一切。看起来另一个女人无法回答，所以她转向天花板。“Gideon？”

“你有多处内出血。看来你的身体独自承受了魔法的冲击。”

她并没有真正理解所说的一切，她试图站起来，但Ava的手按在肩膀上阻止她。她困惑地看着她，然后环顾医疗室一周。

“但队伍都没事，对吧？” 只有寂静迎接她，她咽了咽喉咙，突然焦虑起来。另一张床是空的，但也许是已经太晚了。“对吧？！”

“是的，船长。” 人工智能回答道，她不禁松了一口气。她倒在床上，又闭上了眼睛。

“谢天谢地。”

“你怎么能这么说呢?” 这是她第一次听到Ava的心声，嗓音里的受伤几乎毫无掩饰，这让她心痛。她睁开眼睛看着她，皱起了眉头。

“什么？”她知道她又封闭了自己。这对Ava不公平，尤其是在她目睹了这一切之后。那探员看起来像受了背叛，她能看出来她在这么做之前她就会转身离开她。

她从不吸取教训。就在几天前，她还是第一个向Ava敞开心扉的人。然而，她似乎不能鼓起勇气做同样的事情。她离死亡如此之近，这仍然使她害怕。她不怕死，但这并不意味着她想死。

“你为什么总是这么做？算了，你知道吗，我不在乎。” 金发女子站了起来，并且伸出一只手阻止她。

“ Ava，等等。” 她试着站起来，但她站不起来。她在这张床上的样子毫无希望，而Ava离门越来越近。

“不。不，你没有资格再这么做了，Sara。” Ava没有看她，但她听起来很受伤，Sara不能不感受得到她的痛苦。她咬紧牙关。

“这不重要！” 因为这不重要，她不重要。这没什么，几乎算不上事。

“你 **快死** 了，Sara！”最终她转过身来，她那漂亮的蓝眼睛因为泪水而湿润，因为愤怒而明亮。Sara在床上僵住了。“你快死了。你明白吗？你当时在吐血，然后就倒下了。”

她能听出她声音中的恐惧和惊慌，但她依旧无法动弹。她僵在原地，眼睛睁得大大的，她无法阻止 Ava。

“Ava……”她低声说，但金发女子摇着头，举起手阻止她。她很不情愿地照做了。

“不，够了。你不能拿这个开玩笑，Sara。这永远都不会好起来。” 那探员的声音最后变得沙哑，她再也没法看着她了。羞愧和内疚在她的身体里蔓延，她不知道该说什么。“你很重要。” 她听到了，当她抬起眼睛时，Ava已经走了。

“那么……进展顺利吗？” Nate在门口，她对他翻了个白眼，然后把脑袋摔回了床上。她从来不会在医疗舱里呆超过必要的时间，但是现在，她不想移动。

“是的，一切都很顺利。” 她咆哮着回应，叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“你看，队长——”

“别。” 她拦住他，抬起手捏了捏鼻梁。她缓缓吸气，把注意力集中在自己身上，只有一秒钟。她感到浑身酸痛，但似乎没有什么太大的痛苦。

“我们只是很高兴你没事。” 他平静地说，她能感觉到他在离开前还盯着她看了一会儿。门在他身后滑动着关上了，这一次她没有抑制自己的呻吟。

她讨厌这种事情发生。她讨厌自己仍然头痛。她讨厌自己走到哪里都带来痛苦。也许这样更好。也许她应该一个人呆着——她确实不值得任何人和她一起呆在这里。

但是她仍然感觉到Ava的手握着她的手指，她因此心痛。她想要这个。这很自私，但是她非常想要。

不是现在。她要先睡觉，然后再收拾她的烂摊子——或者试着收拾。没错。

“Gideon？” 她喃喃自语，似乎人工智能也同意她的观点，因为她突然进入了无梦的睡眠。

***

她这辈子从来没有这么害怕过，这说明了一些事情，因为她面对过真正的的恶魔。尽管如此，那扇紧闭的门似乎在瞪着她，所以即使她已经在那里站了至少十分钟，她还是没有敲门。

她曾经很大胆；见鬼，不管发生了什么，她先说的“我爱你”。而此时此刻，她什么都感觉不到。说实话，她已经准备好逃跑了，但有什么东西让她在原地扎根。

就好像她是逆反心理作崇。她厌倦了认为这不适合她，她不配。无论如何她都想试试。这是她欠自己的，真的，还有她欠Ava的。

她应该感谢她的姐姐，她竭尽全力把她带回来。

这是她欠Nyssa的。她承诺要过自己的生活，而且她也会这么做。

从现在开始。

她敲了敲门。

END


End file.
